Canes frequently become misplaced by the user. This may result from memory disorders or in some cases people lack strength, physical flexibility, dexterity, vision and the like. If these people drop the cane many time there is great difficulty in retrieving the cane. Also, it is an advantage to have the cane ready for use while at the same time allowing mobility and the use of both hands by the cane user.
Wading fishermen encounter irregular surfaces, slippery rocks or fast water so a cane would stabilize the fisherman. A cane according to the present invention can be used for moving through the stream and then return to the waist of the user while fishing allowing the use of both hands for fishing.